


Clash of the Geniuses

by KSTodd



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (ie this is only funny to me), Attempt at Humor, Attempt at humour comes before humour for a reason, Bickering between Shuri and Stark, F/M, Gen, Humor, Shuri is amazing, Shuri meets Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSTodd/pseuds/KSTodd
Summary: Shuri and T'Challa are visiting America for diplomatic talks. How will the first meeting between Shuri and Tony Stark play out?





	Clash of the Geniuses

“T’Challa, T’Challa, come look at this!” Shuri called enthusiastically, “it has some real potential. I mean it clearly needs work - I can see one major and three minor flaw designs without properly examining it, particularly the transport circuit design, but it’s far superior to anything else I've seen in America so far.”

“Shuri! I really think we should not be in here.” T’Challa interjected, looking around the room from which Shuri had called to him. A small, cluttered laboratory, various machines littered across the long tables and benches. “We are guests and diplomats here, we cannot barge into private spaces. We have a responsibility to represent Wakanda.”

“Ok, calm down, brother! The room is part of a public building, I’m sure it is absolutely fine. We are here to share our knowledge, are we not? Or should I tell Nakia you did not want to share our knowledge with others?” She added teasingly.

“I... Nakia has nothing to do with this! When will you stop?”

“Ahh, but brother you forget - it is my solemn duty as your sister and scientific advisor to always torment you! Besides you brought your ex with you on a mission. Clearly you are hopeless in romance and need all the help you can get!”

“It all worked out did it not? And Nakia and I are perfectly fine without the surely invaluable help of a sixteen year old, little sister, thank you.” T’Challa replied.

“I may be little but I have never fallen... fallen off the tribe carrier boat - while... while it was stationary!” Shuri said, struggling to contain laughter and finally bursting into sniggering giggles. Recovering herself, she added, “You know, I added the stabilisers on the rear motor just for you brother.” 

“That was over ten years ago, and this is not the time for reminiscing,” said T’Challa, shuffling slightly, “I will go to check whether we may look in this room, and in the meantime, if you must stay in here, at least do not touch anything!” He fixed her with a stern gaze.

“I truly do not wish to cause a diplomatic incident, brother.” She replied seriously. Then, after a pause, wiggled her fingers, “Look, not touching anything.”

“Alright, stay put.” He said, walking out of the room.

——————-

The door to the laboratory opened, letting in a short man with a dark goatee, who was muttering to himself, seemingly completely unaware of his surroundings. Shuri looked up where she was crouched, holding the shielded transport module (cleverly designed, as noted to T’Challa) she was studying. Before she picked it up (she tried to keep her fingers to herself, but come on T'Challa, that was like asking Okoyo to keep her hands to herself in the armoury: in other words, cruel), it had originally been placed next to a miniature microwave scrambler (would benefit from the reduced resistance of vibranium circuits, but still far too prone to overheating). She watched as the man moved to tinker with one of the cable fastenings.

“Ah, are you the creator of these?” Shuri asked, standing up fully, “Well done, all this is quite satisfactory work!”

“Excuse you.” Stark said, startled, then indignant, “Satisfactory? Quite?!! You are holding the breaking edge of shielding technology in your rather wobbly hands, so how about you put it down. I want you to put it down and then we can discuss how you got into this room, huh?” 

“I think putting it down on the metal surface might be unwise given it doesn’t appear to be grounded, yes? And I would assume it’s not vibranium, so I can put it down if that’s what you truly request but it does seem rather a waste…”

“Ok, okay,” said Stark, snatching the rounded panel out of her hands and placing it down lovingly on a plastic board, “Now, how do you know that? Oh, did you get in here to ask for university money? That’s the best attempt this decade. Would you like me to fund you to go to MIT? I can do that, see whether we can get you a job in Stark Industries, work out something for your future. How does that sound, huh? I can see that you’re a smart cookie, come back into ten years, I'll see what we can do, I'm sure you'll do great if you keep on working!” he added, attempting to smile encouragingly. (Pepper had recently complained he was far too dismissive of young talent.) Unfortunately, the smile did not resemble a smile so much as an uncomfortable face spasm.

“Ugh! I was going to ask if you maybe wanted to work for us, but I think I’ll look elsewhere.”

“Us - who’s us? Never mind doesn’t matter, though tell them there recruitment strategies are better than Google’s were. No, actually: vibranium, you said vibranium, yes? Why would I make something like this out of vibranium, I doubt the Spangled Man would appreciate me melting down his shield. Though it might actually do more good that way.” Stark said musingly. “It’s not like we have a massive lump of the stuff sitting around. That’s the stuff of engineer’s wet dreams!”

“Ah, clearly you missed the diplomatic conference yesterday.” Shuri said knowingly, “you might want to check the news.”

Rapidly typing into a Stark tablet as he talked, he said, “God, politics, why should I care. Why’s there no Jarvis in here, I should clearly add Jarvis to all my labs regardless of building, what happened anyway? I was in a lab session, I’m sure it can’t be that important.” Flicking an article into the air off the pad, he scanned it with his eyes, then blinked.

“Not that important, no.” Shuri said, with a wicked grin.

“Wait, you’re… never mind, how much for oh a thousand tons of vibranium, is your brother around? God, I knew that panther suit was worth looking at! But we were all busy with Cap’s little hissy fit.” Looking up from an article, “Wait, you’re not just a politician - you’re a scientist.” The last part was said with a gleam in his eye, as he began bringing up blueprints of Wakandan technology.

“Yes, and I wish to talk with you about this shielding, that is truly interesting although everything else is rather, hmm, derivative -“

“Derivative?” Tony complained, petulantly. “I’ll have you know, you couldn’t match my most derivative work from when I was four- ” 

“Wait, I have heard enough of your jabbering, please allow me to continue -”

“Jabbering!!!” he exclaimed, irritated.

“Yes, jabbering. You are worse than T’Challa when he is giving a lecture on responsibility. Prattling on and on, as though I don’t understand already! Or when he and W’Kabi drank too much amarula and he wouldn’t stop talking,” she said, snorting, “Baba was not happy about that one! Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted to ask whether you and your company, if I am correct in assuming you are Tony Stark, be part an exchange of information with the Wakandan Design Group. We are more advanced than you in most electrical and mechanical work extrapolating from the contents of this room and I know we have much to offer, and I’m sure you can help us too.”

“Of course, I’m Tony Stark, have you been under a rock you’re whole life? Look, Uhura, you’re clearly extrapolating wrong. I mean, not entirely your fault, you have bad data: this is my second least favourite lab, it’s really just for when I get brought in to talk to press and have an idea on the spot. Come to my actual lab and then we can talk.”

“My name is Shuri, not Uhura, ah no wait you are referring to the woman from one of Baba’s American shows. Unfortunately for you, black women interested in science are not interchangeable, Stark, or should I call you Scotty?”

“How dare you? I’m incomparable.”

“Mr. Stark, being undiplomatic, I do not particularly like what I have seen of your character, but I do like your shielding techniques. Can we not return to them? How did you ensure the loop was continuous without huge energy loss? After all, science is ultimately collaborative.”

“I’m all for undiplomatic, but how is this collaboration? I haven’t exactly seen your extraordinary technological abilities yet.” 

In silent answer, Shuri pressed the vibranium sphere she added to the bracelet which activated her own shield.

Stark blinked, then grabbed his shielded transport module.

“Swapsies?”

“I’m finally beginning to see your reputed intelligence, Mr. Stark.” Shuri replied with a wicked grin, handing over her sphere.

They both settled in to picking apart the other’s tech, trading barbs and explanations.

—————-

And that was how T’Challa found them, both deep in the guts of a large machine, after he had rushed back to the room, followed by the frantic, panicking staff members who had said: “Room 33B? But that’s Mr. Stark’s Laboratory! Oh crap, damn, you can’t go in there.”

“Making friends, sister?” He asked in a breath of relief.

“How many times brother? I’m here to make machines, not friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Comments/criticism appreciated.
> 
> Basically made it because I couldn't find something I wanted to see but if someone who can write wants to do it better, I'd definitely be up for reading it. :)
> 
> (Edit: Thanks for all the kudos and comments :) :) :) - it's really encouraging)


End file.
